


World's End

by immortal_enemies



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_enemies/pseuds/immortal_enemies
Summary: Kit tried to take another step back, only to feel the very edge of the cliff crumble under his foot, causing him to bring it forward once more.The humid rain was spiking down at an alarming rate, causing him to only be able to see about ten feet around him.The rain was oddly fitting. It was almost like a warning. A warning of what was to come.But Kit already knew.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	World's End

Kit tried to take another step back, only to feel the very edge of the cliff crumble under his foot, causing him to bring it forward once more. 

The humid rain was spiking down at an alarming rate, causing him to only be able to see about ten feet around him.

The rain was oddly fitting. It was almost like a warning. A warning of what was to come.

But Kit already knew. And he knew more than anybody else did. All they would think was that Ty had gone mad for an unknown reason, and was hunting him down.

But they were wrong. Oh, they were all _so_ wrong.

It was Livvy. She had snapped and forced control out of Ty's body. For now, it was hers.

All she could remember at that point in her sanity was that Kit had hurt her brother and that he had meant a lot to him. Now she was out for revenge.

Kit squinted into the rain, his gear soaked through. He saw the silhouette of a man. Ty. Or was it technically Livvy? Ah, well, it didn't matter.

Maybe if Kit had just _listened_ , then he wouldn't be in this position. Everyone tried to force him to stay back, even going so far as to lock him in his room and guard the door and window, which was already pretty damn high to begin with. But they couldn't take his powers into account. They made him unpredictable. It had taken a hell of a lot of concentration and energy, but he managed to teleport far enough away that they wouldn't be able to find him.

He didn't have any weapons on him. He was stripped of them before he was locked in his room, and never had time or energy to get some. What if he had gone to the weapons room, and someone else was in there? He never would have left the Institute.

Oh, how he now regretted wasting that energy.

"Christopher," Livvy sounded exactly like Ty. But she _wasn't him,_ Kit reminded himself harshly. "You know what needs to be done."

No, he didn't. He only knew what she _wanted_ to be done.

"Why kill me?" Kit asked in an attempt to buy the time he needed to work out a strategy. "If I'm dead, what do you gain?"

And then she was in view, and Kit felt like he might start crying.

She was in Ty's body and smiling wickedly at him. Kit's body suddenly felt cold, which was an odd feeling in the nearly unbearable heat. She looked exactly like him- because she was him- but there was one key difference that Kit would always be able to recognize: her eyes. They weren't Ty's.

The outer half was still the striking grey that had caught Kit off guard when they first met in his basement. But the inner half was the same blue-green color that the rest of the Blackthorns had.

It wasn't Ty.

"No," Ty's face fell. "You misunderstand, I'm not gaining anything from this. Ty is."

That caught Kit off guard. "What?" He asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

Ty, er, _Livvy_ sighed. "Ty was destroyed when you left. Yet he would be even more destroyed if I wasn't here." She smiled. "So I've come up with a solution."

Kit didn't like where this was going. "And what's that?" He asked hesitantly. His stomach dropped as he saw her carefully draw her dagger as if making any sudden movements would scare him off, like he had anywhere to go.

"If I just get your spirit out of your body, then I can stay there. Then as long as Ty's alive, I can be as well." She smiled wider, and before Kit could question her, she continued. "It needs to be _your_ body Christopher," Kit got chills when she said his name. "Ty misses you dearly, and if I was you, then he won't have to be sad anymore!" None of this sounded right coming from Ty's mouth, in his voice.

Kit grit his teeth, trying to not lash out. "Why couldn't you just possess me while I'm alive? Why do I need to die?" He tried to look around her discreetly, to form an escape plan, but he wasn't able to.

She sighed. "Because," she said in exasperation, "you would fight. You'd fight me and fight me and _fight me_. Just like Ty's fighting now."

Kit's heart nearly stopped. "What?" He asked in a low voice that surprised him.

Livvy seemed surprised too. "Yes, I think he's trying to get control back..." She trailed off, and Kit was filled with hope. Maybe she would reconsider. Maybe she wouldn't kill him. 

But she shook her head. "I don't understand it either, but I think he doesn't want this." She tapped the tip of the dagger to her chin thoughtfully, then looked back to Kit and gave yet another unsettling smile. "But we know what's good for him, right?"

_We both know what's good for him._

That sounded disturbingly like something Ty would have said when trying to bring back Livvy.

"No," Kit said. "Ty and I became friends because of our personalities. Not because I look amazing."

Livvy raised an eyebrow.

"My point is," Kit sighed, "that if you kill me, Ty won't forgive you."

 _But wouldn't he?_ A voice taunted Kit, _he would make up a reason to forgive her. They're_ twins _. Besides, no one would really miss you if weren't here anymore. Why keep fighting?_ It made Kit hesitate, it was odd how death was a welcoming thought to him lately. He wouldn't have to deal with the war that was inevitable and he wouldn't have to live the guilt of thousands of lives gone because of him.

But then he remembered who those lives _were_. Jem and Tessa, who had taken him in and shown him what it could feel like to be loved. Jace, who tried to train him, and chased him around the house with a staff when he refused to jump off of anything higher than ten feet. Clary, who tried to teach him to draw, and in the process helped him realize he liked ceramics. Names and faces flashed in his mind, filling him with determination. He was going to try with everything he had to get out of there.

And if he was going to die, it was going to be on his own damn terms.

He looked over the cliff's edge, whatever Livvy was going on about lost in the rain, which seemed to be coming down harder.

There were jagged rocks at the bottom, spiking out of the ocean. Would they destroy his body beyond use?

Kit sure as hell hoped so. He turned back to Livvy, but before he could look at her, there was a sharp pain in his stomach, and he gasped in shock. He looked down to see the dagger that was previously in Livvy's hand lodged in his stomach.

Kit slowly looked up to see Livvy nearly five inches away, she grabbed the hilt of the dagger, and simply tugged on it, pulling him closer. Kit could do nothing but keep his jaw locked to keep from screaming in pain.

There were arms suddenly wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry," it wasn't fair that she sounded like Ty, "this has to be done. I can't let you jump off that ledge."

Kit was shaking from the dagger and realization of what he was about to do. He simply nodded.

He felt Ty's muscles spasm. _He's always fighting._ Livvy's words echoed in his mind. Did he hear what Kit had said? Would he be able to see him jump off the cliff, practically committing... committing _suicide_ right in front of him?

The thought was horrifying. But Kit realized that it was probably true.

Though was Kit really going to let himself be killed by him? Let his body be used for the rest of however long Livvy had it? No. He couldn't do that to Ty. He couldn't to that to _himself_.

Livvy grabbed the knife and yanked it out of him mercilessly. Kit gasped in pain.

This was it.

He didn't waste any time and threw himself backwards, right off the cliff.

In movies and books, time slowed down. And though Kit couldn't realize it at the moment, he was horrified that it did for him. He looked up at Ty.

His eyes were entirely grey.

Ty seemed to not realize what was happening. Though after fighting possession, you might be a little discombobulated. Kit's eyes filled with tears.

When they locked eyes, all Kit could do was smile sadly. He had made his move a second too late.

Oh well, it's not like he had any time left to regret it.

Time seemed to speed up again, and Kit was falling at a rapid speed. What was about to happen set in on him. He closed his eyes and the tears streamed down his face. Not because he was about to die. Well, maybe a little. But it was mainly because of the fact that Ty was going to blame himself for his death.

Kit forced his eyes open and looked up at the sky.

"I'm so sorry _,_ " he whispered hoarsely. _I will always love you._

He couldn't manage to get out the last part, because his world was engulfed in black. He felt something hard crash into his side. Then all he could feel was the waves swallowing him up.

Everything was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?
> 
> To be honest, I don't really like how I made Livvy talk. I was going for like, a broken feel? But I think it came off weird... I hope you enjoyed anyway!! 💕


End file.
